Curita
by Harumaki03
Summary: A la doctora Uzumaki-Haruno casi se le sale el corazón cuando vio que su pequeño tenía una curita que le cruzaba la nariz, iba a correr sangre y no era precisamente la suya o la de su pequeño. (—¡Na-ru-to, te voy a matar…!) (—¡E-espera Sa-Sakura-chan, no es lo que estás pensando…!). (Sobra decir que Shinachiku viene incluido, ¿verdad?).


**"Curita"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** A la doctora Uzumaki-Haruno casi se le sale el corazón cuando vio su pequeño tenía una curita que le cruzaba la nariz, iba a correr sangre y no era precisamente la suya o la de su pequeño. (—¡Na-ru-to, te voy a matar…!) (—¡E-espera Sa-Sakura-chan, no es lo que estás pensando…!).

 **Nota:** Ah~ **Shinachiku** es un amor, ¿se los había dicho ya? Y nada, aprovechando el breve momento libre para hacer este pequeño escrito basado en la imagen de **Kirabook** , _(créditos de la misma en portada a ella)_ , espero que les guste.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Ya llegue! —la doctora Uzumaki-Haruno entro a su casa sorprendiéndose de encontrarla en absoluto silencio—. ¿Naruto, Shinachiku? —llamó dubitativamente mientras asomaba su cabeza en la cocina y tampoco los vio en la sala.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello era extraño. Naruto no le había avisado que saldrían y menos en su día libre de sus deberes como Kage, dio la vuelta justo cuando subiría las escaleras al segundo piso y se dirigió al patio, deslizo la puerta y asomo su cabeza por la misma.

Miró de un lado a otro, frunciendo aún más su ceño.

—No Shina-chan —Sakura iba a regresar sobre sus pasos pero escuchó la voz de su esposo y volvió a asomar la cabeza—. Debes tener un poco más de edad para hacerlo —seguía escuchándolo pero no le veía, salió y casi se muere del susto cuando Naruto cayó de la nada del árbol de naranjas que tenían allí.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó ella, mirándole iracunda con el corazón en la boca. Vio que Shinachiku estaba subido a su espalda, así que procuro contenerse para no soltar una maldición.

—¡Sakura-chan! —se volvió el rubio mayor con una sonrisa en los labios, Shinachiku también sonreía y estiraba sus brazos hacia su mamá.

—¡Hola mamá! —la mirada verde de su pequeño estaba llenada de emoción—. Papá me mostraba como concentrar el chakra en los pies —y movió los mismos a los lados de su padre.

—Perdona el susto, Sakura-chan —se disculpo Naruto acortando las distancias entre ellos y besando brevemente la frente de ella—. ¿Tienes mucho de haber llegado?

—No, en verdad no —vio como Naruto bajaba a Shinachiku de su espalda y rápidamente el pequeño se lanzó hacia ella en busca de sus mimos—. Así que papá te estaba enseñando como concentrar tu chakra, eh —se puso a la altura de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, desperdigando besos en su rostro y sus rubios cabellos, provocando la risa natural e infantil de su retoño.

—¡Sí! Yo quería subir al árbol yo solito haciéndolo pero papá no me dejo —se quejó, mirando algo furibundo a su padre desde los brazos de su madre.

—Pero tiene razón —corroboró ella, apartando a su pequeño de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos—. Dentro de poco podrás hacerlo solo, pero por ahora, debes esperar jovencito —Naruto sonrió y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Está bien —murmuró Shinachiku apesadumbrado, mientras negaba con su cabeza suavemente y entonces ahí Sakura reparó en algo y entrecerró sus verdes ojos, sintiendo el pulso latirle en sus oídos.

Percibía vagamente que Naruto le decía algo pero toda su atención estaba colocada en un punto específico del rostro de su pequeño: su nariz.

Separó un poco los labios, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Q-qué es lo que tienes ahí? —señaló la nariz del pequeño, Naruto frunció un poco el ceño y se acercó para ver que era lo que tenía a su esposa tan alterada, él no había visto nada en su pequeño antes.

Shinachiku la miró confundido y luego vio hacia donde señalaba su mamá y con sorpresa, se tapó la nariz.

—¡Uzumaki Shinachiku! —Sakura trato de apartar las manos del pequeño de su rostro—. ¡¿Por qué tienes una curita en la nariz?! —exclamó, pensando lo peor.

¿Se había lastimado la nariz? ¿Se estaba enfermando en la piel? ¿Algún sarpullido? Pero ella lo había dejado bien en la mañana, así que lo que haya pasado luego era todo culpa de...

—¡Na-ru-to, te voy a matar…! —se volvió con ojos fieros hacia el rubio mayor, que había retrocedido varios pasos y alzaba sus manos frente a sí en defensa.

Pasó saliva fuertemente, ya sabía qué era lo que tenía alarmada a su esposa y, ¿cómo no? Siendo una Ninja Médico pensaría lo peor al ver esa bendita curita pasando la nariz de Shinachiku, incluso le había advertido al pequeño rubiales sobre la posible reacción de su mamá.

—¡E-espera Sa-Sakura-chan, no es lo que estás pensando…! —siguió retrocediendo, pero Sakura le atrapó por el frente de su camiseta—. ¡Sa-Sakura-chan...! —repitió, alarmado. Sus azules ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¡podía matarlo de un golpe y aún no había pensado en un sucesor!

—¡¿Qué permitiste que le pasara a Shina-kun?! —Sakura lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

—¡Shina-chan! —llamó Naruto como pudo, percibiendo que su hijo reía en cortas carcajadas al presenciar la escena—. Papá morirá, ¡ayuda!

Pero Shinachiku reía y reía. Le resultaba gracioso ver a sus padres de aquella forma, su mamá regañándolo y su papá sin defenderse. Vio que el rostro de su papá pasaba a azul y decidió intervenir.

—Mamá —la llamó, pero ella seguía agitando a un ya desmayado Naruto—. ¡Mamá! —la llamó de nuevo con más bríos y ella se volvió hacia su pequeño, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Naruto que murmuraba algo sobre _"mi espíritu..."_ o algo así.

—¡Shina-chan! —Sakura lo sostuvo por los hombros—. ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qu-?! —pero se acalló abruptamente cuando el pequeño se encogió de hombros y se quitó la curita de la nariz.

La pequeña y respingona nariz de Shinachiku lucía en perfecto estado, sin rasguño o sarpullido alguno.

—Estoy bien, ¿ves? —pasó uno de sus dedos por su nariz—. No hay nada.

—¿Es-estás seguro? —Sakura analizó brevemente todo el rostro de su pequeño, quien le miraba con atisbo de diversión en sus verdes ojos.

—¡Sí! —asintió con energía el pequeño rubio. Vio que su mamá se dejaba caer sentada en la hierba y lo jalaba hacia sí.

—Entonces, Shina-chan, ¿po-porqué estas llevando una curita en la nariz? —preguntó Sakura, sintiendo que la tensión y el susto pasaban y se llenaba de curiosidad.

Shinachiku abrió sus verdes ojos con sorpresa y formó una _"o"_ perfecta con sus labios. Sakura sintió a Naruto sentarse detrás de ella y Shinachiku lo miró y sonrió.

—¡Porque luzco genial con ella! —exclamó con alegría el pequeño, alzando sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba en algarabía.

Sakura apretó los labios, aguantando una carcajada y escuchó a Naruto tras de sí soltar un _"pfft"_ atascado en su garganta, aguantando la risa.

—¿Verdad que luzco genial con ella mamá? ¿Verdad que sí, verdad que sí? —dijo emocionado y hablando muy rápido, dando pequeños saltitos. Sakura se trago su carcajada y asintió.

—Nunca había visto a un niño tan genial como tú —siguió corroborando ella y Shinachiku amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Tengo sed, tengo sed! —y se apartó de ellos para entrar a la casa a buscar su vaso de agua, Naruto y Sakura lo observaron hasta que entró, el primero con una tenue sonrisa y la segunda negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—¿Quién lo diría? El Hokage casi muere porque no le dejaban explicar que su hijo considera genial ponerse una curita en la nariz —murmuró cerca del oído de Sakura con un tono ligeramente burlón y Sakura se estremeció, volviéndose con lentitud.

—L-lamento... —empezó ella, apenada y sin poder sostenerle la mirada—. Yo...

—Sakura-chan —Naruto le alzó el rostro y le miraba con una tenue sonrisa —jamás permitiría que les pasara nada, ni a ti ni a él —su sonrisa se amplio —es una promesa, lo sabes.

Ella sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta y asintió suavemente. Su hiperactivo esposo le había prometido protegerla innumerables veces y más aún desde que había quedado en cinta de Shinachiku, había prometido protegerlos a ambos y él jamás faltaba a su palabra.

—Aunque eso no quita que casi me mates, Sakura-chan —añadió ahora en un tono más lastimero mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Es para que no te la tengas muy creído con eso de ser uno de los Shinobis más fuertes de nuestra era —rió ella, acariciando la mejilla de él.

—¡Papá! —Shinachiku asomó su cabeza por la puerta corrediza que conducía al patio—. ¿Crees que si uso papal higiénico como vendaje me veré más cool? —preguntó totalmente emocionado, alzando un rollo de dicho papel.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura rieron ante la ocurrencia de su pequeño. Definitivamente él era niño más ocurrente y genial de su generación. Estaban seguros.

 **¿—Fin—?**

* * *

—Mamá, papá, ¡dejen ya de reír, que no es gracioso!

Pero eso solo provocó que rieran aún más. Shinachiku puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eras muy lindo de pequeño, Shinachiku —asintió la pelinegra que observaba el cuadro familiar.

—Argh, Anzu, solo vámonos, mamá, papá, ¡dejen de reírse! —exclamó, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo mayor caso a su hijo pre-adolescente que salió arrastrando a la pelinegra Uchiha Anzu, quien apenas pudo gritar una despedida y agradecimiento por los bocadillos y fotografías.

Naruto siguió negando con su rubia cabeza mientras Sakura observaba la fotografía que le habían mostrado a la hija de Sasuke y Karin, era una de Shinachiku más pequeño con medio cuerpo cubierto de papel higiénico y una curita en la nariz, detrás de la misma Shinachiku de su puño y letra había escrito _**"¡soy genial, dattebaro!"**_.

 **—Fin—**

 **(El verdadero xD)**

* * *

Este escrito tiene desde el lunes en espera de ser publicado, o sea que hoy fue que pude ponerme " _en ánimos_ " y seguirlo y concluirlo _(porque lo había empezado en un momento de descanso en mi trabajo)._

La última parte donde aparece **Uchiha Anzu** , quiero hacer salvedad de que es un personaje creado por **Kwon91** , así que todos los créditos debidos a su genial y talentosa persona, solamente lo utilice para fines de diversión _(espero que no me demande xD)_.

Y sin mucho más que agregar que espero que disfruten del pequeño escrito y me permitan saber qué les pareció, me despido...

¡Ja ne!

 **PD:** Muchísimas gracias a todos/as quienes comentaron, pusieron en favoritos, siguen y demás a **"Monstruos"** , gente, ¡son los/as mejores! _(Iré respondiendo reviews poco a poco, pido paciencia :D)._


End file.
